The Beginning of a Beautiful Life
by IcandI
Summary: *SLASH* CoryShawn, Jack/Eric, Topanga/?(Find out when you r/r)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 4 all of u waiting 4 a slash story here it is. plz review...... it means the world to me. Actually I'm sorta against slash cause I love shawn/angela pairing but im doing dis 4 u guys. I like reading slash but don't we all love angela and shawn. If u do, read my story bout them called the best is yet to come. -  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own BMW so don't sue me. plus i have no money. -  
  
PAIRING: Cory/Shawn+Jack/Eric -  
  
SUMMERY: Shawn feels lost in the world and Cory suspects. Cory takes him on a road trip and awkwark consequinces behold them. ~~ Eric and Jack have their own hurdles to solve 'bout love. ~~ Topanga cheats on Cory but who is it she perfers? -  
  
All of this might change through out the story. So if the story doesn't fit the summery well.......2 bad! -  
  
RATING: PG-13 (For possible later chapters)  
  
-  
  
UPDATING: I'm going to update as much as I could this week cause school starts on the 27 then I won't have as much time to update cause of homework. urg. But I have two other stories to update so it's gonna be hard. -  
  
SET: The gang is in NYC but Cory and Topanga aren't married yet. Bear w/ me. -  
  
Ok I'll just start the story. The flashbacks are sorta wrong sry. I made some up. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A goatee man sat on the cold cement of the roof. He believed the stars told all and right now he was in a ditch. A hot tear rolled down his pale soft cheek. It has been six months since his love left him or who he thought was his love. Was she really who he yearned for every day, every hour, and every minute of his crazy life? He was ready to lie down and just die. He felt so alone. No, he knew he was alone. His half brother had homosexual tendences to his best friend's brother. His girlfriend probably forgot about him. His best friend had a girlfriend and spent all his free time with her. There was no one for him, no one.  
  
Why is this world so injust. I can't take it.  
  
Another tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't move. What was the point of moving anymore.  
  
No one cares about me and never will.  
  
He could hear the traffic humming eight stories below him. The stars always comforted him but just to make his life even harder the stars were not there this awful night.  
  
He had to write an article for a sports magazine but didn't attempt to move. Just sat there and stared blankly into the sky. Searching deep into the universe to find an answer to his problem. The worst was he didn't know what his problem was or why he all of a sudden felt so awful and alone.  
  
In high school he was so cool and popular but now he was a mere speck in the neverending universe. Yeah, people knew him for his writing but what he wrote wasn't what he felt. Sure, girls are attracted to him but for his looks. No one saw past his smile. Cory used to but know he was busy with Topanga.  
  
"All by my self. Don't wannna be all by self anymore," he muttered and tears rolled down his face. He watched as they fell from his face down to the cement and crash.  
  
"Like a journey of life. When tears well up it's like being born. When they roll down my face it's like a childhood. Falling is being in the middleage between childhood and death. And finally when they hit the ground it's like dying. I feel like I'm about to hit the ground and die."  
  
More tears fell onto the ground.  
  
"Cory. I need Cory!" He yelled all of a sudden. "What Cory?! Where did that come from? Ohh! Now I'm back at square one."  
  
He fell back and glanced into the dark summer sky. Not caring for the time what he thought was five minutes stretched into an hour.  
  
Thinking back on all his memories his beautiful blue eyes welled up in tears and were getting more and more read every minute. The time he lived in a trailor park. The first time he met Cory. The time he met Jack. The time he met Angela. The time his father died. The time Angela left. The time he moved to NYC. Why was life so cruel. He gets attatched and than it's dragged away from him. Waving a string of hope and pulling it back. Nothing good ever stays.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Cory: Thanks for saving me from the lama fence. Will you be my friend?  
  
Shawn: If you have lunch with me.  
  
Cory: Ok! And the other guys were wrong. You're not wierd.  
  
~FLASHBACK OFF~  
  
~OTHER FLASHBACK~  
  
Cory: We knew this time would come. Getting older.  
  
Shawn: Meeting girls.  
  
Cory: And not as much time for.......  
  
Shawn: Best friends  
  
~FLASHBACK OFF~  
  
~OTHER FLASHBACK~  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry boys. He's gone.  
  
~FLASHBACK OFF~  
  
~OTHER FLASHBACK~  
  
AT THE PARK-  
  
Shawn thinking: That's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I think her name is Angel or Angelique. No Angela! I think she goes to John Adams. Hey maybe she'll be my girlfriend........forever! Cool! I'll go say hi.  
  
Shawn: Hi I'm Shawn. Wanna be my girlfriend?  
  
Angela: Um....Oh Shawn, the guy who goes out with girls for a week then breaks up with them.  
  
Shawn: How do you know?  
  
Angela: Girls talk. But maybe I'll think about it. *She kisses him on the cheek lightly and walks away*  
  
Shawn: I think that's a yes! Oh, she sways when she walks.  
  
~FLASHBACK OFF~  
  
He cried at every flashback he thought of about Cory but not the one about Angela. Strange!  
  
He finally got up and headed to his apartment. Inside he undressed and plopped into bed. Falling asleep instantly he fell into and uneasy sleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Ring! Ring! The phone rang.  
  
Shawn Hunter picked the phone of the hook and dropped it.  
  
Cory, who was on the other line, shrugged and punched in the numbers of his best friend again.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Urg." Shawn groaned and pulled the pillow over his ears. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the alarm clock.  
  
"11:30! Shit! I'm supposed to meet Cory at Starbucks in fifteen minutes! Gotta be him."  
  
He picked up the phone.  
  
"Shawnie, my boy, how's life treating ya?"  
  
"Oh, you would never guess," he whispered softly into the reciever.  
  
"Shawn, bad news. I'm busy in fifteen minutes. Lets make it an hour. K?"  
  
"Sure, what ever you say."  
  
"Great! See you in an hour!"  
  
Cory hung up leaving Shawn confused.  
  
"How does he manage to be so happy every single day of his all so perfect life?!" He said negativly.  
  
He got up and took a morning shower. Then ate the original American breakfast, eggs and bacon and orange juice. Finally he got dressed and was left with fifteen minutes to get to the cafe.  
  
He walked slowly down the streets of New York City. Every so often getting shoved by people.  
  
"Jerks," he murmed.  
  
Finally he got to Starbucks only to see Cory already there. Gell in the hair. Shiny shoes. Ironed khaki pants with a black belt and a white shirt tucked in.  
  
"Perfect as always"  
  
"Shawnie, hey!"  
  
___________  
  
Sorta short but it's only the first chapter. Tell me if you like it. I know there's no slash yet but be patient! r/r! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric...mmmm...stop...mmmm....stop!"  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Eric stopped and looked at Jack with sparkling eyes. "Did you tell Rachel?"  
  
"When she gets back from her trip in Washington I will."  
  
The two were sitting on their dorm room coach. The door was locked and had a rubber band on the doorknob (for all-time BMW watchers should know what that means hehe).  
  
"Eric pressed his lips against Jack's and added tongue quickly. The shirts were off in no time. Jack pressed closer to Eric and deepend their kiss. He was unbuttoning his pants when he heard the doorknob turn. They both grabbed their shirts off the floor and ran to the bedroom.  
  
"Jack, hunny?" A female voice came from the living room.  
  
"Ugh." Jack put on his now crumbled shirt and walked out of the safety of the bedroom.  
  
"Surprise! I decided to come home early!"  
  
"Great!" Jack tried to look happy but was all torn up and confused inside.  
  
"Did you get all of my letters? Did you miss me?"  
  
"All of them. And um... yeah. I missed you, Rachel."  
  
"Oh Jack!"  
  
Rachel approached him and embraced him tightly. Followed by an open mouth, PG rated kiss. Jack pushed away. He didn't want to get involved with her again. He was already taken.  
  
"Jack? Kiss me!"  
  
Jack groaned and kissed the girl.  
  
"Anything for a lady."  
  
She started to unbutton his pants and deepen the kiss.  
  
From the corner, Eric watched all this. Tears welled up in his eyes. He finally thought he won Jack over.  
  
"I guess I was wrong," he muttered and walked back into the room where he spread out on his fluffy quilt with yellow duckies.  
  
"Rachel. I don't want to do this," Jack finally got out when Rachel was about to pull down his pants.  
  
He pushed away, grabbed his jacket and marched out the door.  
  
***  
  
"Shawn, I don't think I can make it to dinner this night. I have to help Topanga with something. I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you."  
  
Shawn and Cory were sitting in their favorite booth in Starbucks. Right next to the window, left of the flower pot with pink tulips.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Ok." Shawn muttered. He was actually looking forward to spending the evening with Cory, just the two of them.  
  
"Oh yeah," Cory pulled out his event planner. "I also can't make it to the movies on Tuesday. Topanga and me are gonna go shopping for slacks. I'm gonna wear them for my meeting." Cory looked pretty proud when he talked about his job.  
  
"Fine," Then something snapped inside Shawn's head. "You never have time for me anymore. It's always Topanga this, Topanga that! Shit! I guess this is all her fault! Before she came along we did stuff together every day! Get a new best friend! Ok! This is just not working out!"  
  
He picked himself up and left the cafe leaving everybody staring. Cory grinned uneasily at everybody and walked out after Shawn.  
  
"Shawn wait!" But his friends or ex friend was already gone.  
  
* God why did I say that. Tears streamed down Shawn Hunters face as he ran to his apartment. Cory will always be my best friend. It's not Topanga it's me. I always push people away. I remember the day dad had a heart attack. He said he was staying for good but I pushed him away. And then there was the time Angela and I were going steady but noooo I had to push her away telling her we needed to meet new people. I'm such a jerk.  
  
Finally Shawn made it do his apartment. Storming in he dropped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He soon fell asleep dreaming of Cory and their friendship.  
  
*  
  
"Topanga he snapped! He blamed you on everything!" Cory was complaining to his girlfriend of the awkward event with Shawn that day.  
  
"Cory, I think it's one of those times where he feels lost in the world. Maybe you should take him on a trip, just the two of you, like old times."  
  
"You know Topanga I just might do that. I'll take him on a road trip. Hey! Rachel went to Washington. Maybe we could fly there, rent a car and drive around the state sight seeing! Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll book the tickets for...." He opened his address book " "Next Friday. Great. Thanks Topanga!"  
  
He hugged her and ran into a bedroom across the hall of the apartment they shared.  
  
She smiled and continued cooking the meat loaf for dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok some E/J slash there. I know I haven't been updating 4 like forever but I guess I didn't feel inspired. If I get five reviews I'll continue. Reviews get me inspired to write more. hehe. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
~sweet_candy~  
  
ps. I know I made the guys cry a lot...sry...I guess I have an obbsesion(I know I spelled it wrong...rite. I dont care. mwhahahaha) with that. *shrugs*  
  
pps. I have a quiz question 4 ya. Who's Topanga'a bf(best friend). Tell me in a review if ya know. I'll tell in the next chapter(If there's gonna b 1. It all depends on you guys.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Cory and Shawn were in Shawn's apartment packing for the trip the next day.  
  
"Cory, hey you didn't have to do this but I'm really glad you did," Shawn smiled at Cory.  
  
They reunited last week and vowed to be best buds for life.  
  
"Shawn, it's perfect. Just me and you! Like old times. You were right I stopped spending so much time with you. Sorry man."  
  
"Hey, Core, it's fine. I just felt REALLY alone that day. I'm glad we're gonna go on a trip too. And thanks for helping me pack.....you know how much I hate it and safe it till an hour before the flight."  
  
They both shared a good laugh and continued packing.  
  
"Core, I'm gonna turn on the radio ok?"  
  
Cory just nodded in response and stuffed Shawn's toothbrush into a suitcase pocket.  
  
(song on the radio:)  
  
Am I your fire Your one desire Yes I know it's too late But I want it that way  
  
Now I can see that we've fallen apart From the way that it used to be, yeah no matter the distance I want you to know that Deep down inside of me  
  
You are my fire The one desire You are, you are, you are, you are  
  
Suddenly Shawn's heart seemed to twist and break and he realized how much he loved Cory. He knew he was too late....but still....Cory was his one fire, his one desire....and he wanted, no needed, it that way.  
  
What he didn't know is that at that moment Cory felt the same way about Shawn.  
  
Thier eyes met a moment later and they stared into each other. Discovering and searching through the other's soal.  
  
They stepped closer to each other and studied each other some more. Then another step, and another. They were then awfully close but they still drew closer together. Soon enough their noses were inches away. Shawn still drew closer then closed his eyes. Cory followed suit. The boys were and inch from having their lips touch and break the wall that was holding them back for so long. Break, risk their friendship and rise into the next level.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Yay! Sorry but I love doing that. The song in the chapter was I Want It That Way buy the Backstreet Boys. Stay tooned for more. I'm writing the next chapter rite now. I just HAD to write this cliffhange. And i know I asked for 5 reviews but I guess I was inspired enough. It doesn't mean you don't have to review! PLZ do review. Ok stay tooned.  
  
Sorry it's short! ;)  
  
I'm still not gonna tell u who Topanga's bf is. Not Yet. And does anyone like S Club 7?!?!?!? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally SOME c/s slash. not much. enjoy! And god bless!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shawn's heart jumped and twirled inside. Just the thought of kissing Cory made him beem up. He was almost at the point of kissing Cory. He drew closer but in the place he thought would be Cory's lips all he felt was air.  
  
Unfortunaltly Cory realized what he was doing and turned around right when Shawn was going to kiss him.  
  
I have a girlfriend! What are you doing Cory Matthews?!? Cory thought to himself. Yet the urge to share a kiss with Shawn was too strong for him to control.  
  
When Shawn opened his eyes since he didn't feel lips of anysort he saw puckered lips in front of him. He closed his eyes again and.....FINALLY!  
  
Soft tender lips on his. He then felt strong large hands wrap around his waist. He did the same and Cory pulled him even closer. Shawn could feel Cory's chest pressing on his making it hard to breath. Shawn Hunter was finally happy. He then decided to be brave.  
  
Cory could feel something hot and slippery sliding back and forth on his lips. Then he realized it was Shawn begging for entrance. He opened his mouth as if saying 'welcome'. He felt something slip into his mouth slide along his teeth and gums. Cory decided to add tongue and explore Shawn's mouth for a while.  
  
After a moments time Cory could feel hands creep up his back and rub all around. He wanted to do the same but thought better of it. Then he thought better of this whole idea. He pushed away from Shawn and turned around not wanting to look into his face.  
  
Shawn was shoked at Cory's response to his action but he didn't want to ruin this night. He couldn't help to grin ear to ear.  
  
Cory sat down on Shawn's bed and sighed. He was so disappointed in himself. How could I do this. Why? How? I love Topanga! All this thought turned and tumbled around in his head.  
  
He felt the bed shift. He realized it was Shawn.  
  
"Cory?" the curly-haired boy heard from behind him.  
  
"Shawn...this never happened. This doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Oh..um...yeah," Cory heard a feeble and upset response. The smile was quickly gone from Shawn's hair. Shawn ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his hand.  
  
Cory eventually turned around and smiled a weak smile at Shawn.  
  
"Shawnie...Lets forget about this." Cory took Shawn's hands and squeezed them then let go. "Let's still go on the trip ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Cory," moaned Shawn.  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"Shawnie, Lets go to your roof."  
  
They put on some jackets and climbed five flights of stairs to the roof top.  
  
Finally there, they layed down and stared at the night sky. A dark blue blanket over the average bly sky. Bright stars scattered everywhere randomly across the dark sky. Genuinly Beautiful.  
  
A few nervous glances here and there but nothing much.  
  
***  
  
Jack walked down the two flights of stairs to the New York streets. He REALLY didn't want to get involved with the red haired girl he shared his apartment with. It was Jack and Eric. Eric and Jack all the way. Through all the ups and downs, but if he knew Eric and he did he knew that Eric saw Rachel and him making out. I bet he thought I didn't want to be with him anymore. Jack pondered about it. He would talk to Eric tonight if the ducky loving guy doesn't go out and get drunk as he does when he gets very upset. He decided to hurry back to the apartment before Eric did go. But...one problem. Rachel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know how I said Jack and Eric sat on the DORM ROOM coach and that Shawn was in NYC? Scratch that! Lets make this clear. The WHOLE gang is in NYC. Eric, Rachel, and Jack share a pretty big apartment on the 2nd story since they got used to in high schoolit and didn't want to live seperatly. Cory and Topanga share an apartment on the 3rd floor and aren't married but are engaged. Shawn lives by himself in a one room apartment on the 3rd story. And the the three groups DO NOT live in the same building. Ok got that...good! Hopefully that helps. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey hey hey!!!! U guys don't give up on me! I got one review after posting the last chapter. One One!!! I'm not gonna write if you don't review!!!! heh heh. Oh and if there's a sentence between two of these: * it means thinking.  
  
Example: *Him and his oddball ideas* Get it!?!?! Well you will. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two childhood friends sat on a blue bench in the New York City Airport.  
  
After traveling to long hours the two had finally reached their destination with only an hour to spare.  
  
"Cory?! Cory?!" Topanga's voice boomed over the busy chatter of the crowd. She was wearing a dark blue business suit. Her hair was tied in a tight bun on the back of her head with one wiry hair on the side of her face. Her nails were french manicured and in her thin perfect fingers she carried a black suitcase.  
  
Shoving through the storm of people and bags she made her way, slowly yet sucessefully, to the blue bench where her love sat.  
  
"Topanga! Just in time! We're gonna be boarding soon."  
  
He hugged his girl and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Shawn, hi," Topanga took Shawn's hands and her sweet smile turned into a toothy grin.  
  
He embraced her in his strong arms and kissed her on both of her cheeks, first the right then the left.  
  
"Flight 12 may now board!" A women's strong voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Oops that's us." Cory picked up a duffel bag that Shawn and him were taking with them inside the plane. It was filled with loose leaf paper, Shawn's journel, pencils, pens, a walkman, batteries, a couple of CDs, last weeks issue of The Weekly News (Shawn loved to work on the crosswords on the back page), two jackets, Cory's laptop, and a thick pile of documents for Cory to finish reading for his company.  
  
Cory kissed Topanga one more time and the two friends stepped inside the door that read "12" over it.  
  
Topanga stood in the back waving and smiling at the men.  
  
*  
  
Finally once the ALL the passengers boarded the time was ready for take of. It took about another half and hour to find Dr. John Stevens, one of the passengers. Apperently he didn't hear the announcement that it was time to board. The flight attendents finally found them at the back of a magazine shop.  
  
The sign with the two ends of a buckel coming together meaning "buckle up!" glowed red. A flight attendent came over the intercom announcing some safety rules.  
  
Shawn turned his head around watching the many people pack away their stuff in the area above and take a seat. He watched to two love birds intwine their hands and cast their eyes towards the heavens. He glanced at Cory who had his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. He just sighed and shook his head.  
  
Shawn looked away and watched the passengers some more. He saw a mother of about 20 rock her baby girl in her arms. Their were a group of women who were laughing with their heads thrown back. They had loads of makeup on. Dark blue eyeliner, too much blush, and thier lipstick went lower than where thier lower lip ended, making the lips look BIG and RED. Shawn sighed in disguist and looked away.  
  
Five seats before him sat a beautiful blond with pure blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder lenght and was done so the tips curved outward. She looked sweet yet afraid. Probably the same age as Shawn.  
  
Though she was a SPECTACULAR sight to see Shawn seemed to be unattracted to her.  
  
Only two days ago he would have killed to know that girl but know... it just wasn't important.  
  
Yesterday Shawn and Cory had a make out session at his house while packing which led him to dirty dreams (but better than the nightmares of Angela and his father).  
  
He could still remember kissing Cory. It was the best thing that ever happened to him. Yet Cory's statement at the end surprised him and upset him terribly.  
  
"Shawnie...let's forget about this."  
  
The awful sentence tumled all around Shawn's head.  
  
Finally the plain took off and Shawn's thoughts transfered to thinking about the state of Hawaii. Cory's choice at first was Wahsington, but Shawn just didn't want to go to the state that's always raining (his life was already rainy he needed more sunshine in his life). He confinced Cory to get tickets to Hawaii instead.  
  
*Him and his oddball ideas. Washington! Hah!*  
  
After a couple more minutes the plane finally took off.  
  
~Finally In Honolulu, Hawaii~  
  
"Ahhh. Wasn't that a great trip!?" Cory streched in the Honolulu Airport. All he did for the six hour flight was work on his laptop he didn't even eat. Well, only a bag of peanuts.  
  
Shawn, on the other hand, ate his whole meal, six bags of peanuts, and drank two sodas. He was so tired now and his hair was sticking out in verious places.  
  
Cory halled a cab and said something about a car rental on Mist Avenue.  
  
Before he knew it Shawn was at the front of a blue building with red glowing letters that read: Car Dealer on it. The first "e" in dealer was flashing.  
  
Shawn was instructed to pick his favorite car parked at the back of the building. He picked a blue convertible. It wasn't the best piece of metal but it ran smoothly on the test drive.  
  
Some papers were filled out by Cory and they headed to a hotel at the end of town.  
  
Cory took out a broucher out of his back pocket and matched the picture on the front with the real hotel in front of them.  
  
Shawn stood there with his jaw dropped open. In front of him there was a grand hotel with 7 floors, live music, a wonderful restaurant, a large pool and hot tub, and hula dancers.  
  
Shawn felt the hot breeze sweep across him. He inhaled the fresh island oxygen and let it seep into his lungs. The sun was just setting and the sky was pinkish. The hotel was located on the Whakiki Beach and he could hear the ocean waves beating against the shore and the palm tree's leafs swish back and forth due to the slight wind.  
  
Shawn loved the night activity of the island.  
  
Suddenly he fealt a tug on his arm. His first instinct was to throw the person over but then he realized it was a Hawaiin wahine, women. She had on a genuine red Hawaiin dress with white highbiskus flowers. She had a lai around her neck and a flower in her hair.  
  
Shawn also noticed Cory was being greeted the same way as well with another Hawaiin wahine.  
  
The two islanders pulled the boys into the hotel and told them to wait in line to sign in at the lobby.  
  
"Nani-hair," the women in the red dress said to Shawn and ran her fingers through his brown hair.  
  
She smiled and went off.  
  
Shawn looked at Cory and shrugged.  
  
They waited another minute and was soon given a lai and a key to room 323. That was were they would stay.  
  
Cory and Shawn made there way to the third floor and searched for room 323.  
  
"Here we go!" Cory shouted across the hall to Shawn who was lugging the bags to the room.  
  
They came in to the sweet scent of pu-pus and hibiskus flowers. Cory breathed in the scent and trotted to the plate of pu-pus. Taking a bite he groaned with delight. Shawn hurried over and took a bite too. He gasped at the delicious treat in front of him.  
  
After they had finished eating Cory suggested to go for a dip in the pool.  
  
"Umm...maybe another time," was all Shawn said.  
  
"Suit yourself," Cory just nodded.  
  
The curly haired boy started to take of his white shirt he was wearing off and get ready to go to the pool.  
  
Shawn's mouth dropped open and he stared at his friends chest carefully. He could see Cory's six pack. Oh, how he wanted to get closer and feel Cory's skin but he held back.  
  
*Don't make your move so soon. Be patient.*  
  
Cory quickly changed into his swim shorts and was out the door.  
  
Shawn sat on the bed in the nui room. There were two queen beds in the room. He longed for Cory and him to share the same bed.  
  
He decided to keep himself busy by writing. Reaching into the duffel bag he took out a narrow notebook with a blue cover and some Chinese writing that meant "freedom".  
  
He wrote:  
  
The waves of my beating heart are not calm tonight. And in the dim of the light, this, I must write. I see...you and me. Oh, how I longe to be with thee. To have our souls touch. And slowly trudge to the point where love coungers all and we could stand proud and tall not letting anyone make us feel small. May you ever fill the whole in my heart? Is this the end......or is it just the start?  
  
  
  
TBC!!!!!!(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I finally recovered from my writers block. Sorry no slash in dis chapter. Will be more in the next...hopefully. Plz excuse my spelling errors...my spell check is not working again and I'm 2 lazy and excited to check bak. And if your gonna read this you should now I am in LOVE with Hawaii and hopefully that shows. Here are some Hawaiin word I might use:  
  
kanaka-Hawaiin man or worker (also men)  
  
kiave-tree with sharp thorns which was brought to Hawaii in the 1820s  
  
koa-the largest native tree found in Hawaii's forests  
  
Lanai-small island near Maui and Molokai  
  
Maui-A large island, home of Lahaina, the whaling capital of the Pacific  
  
mauka-toward the mountains  
  
Molokai-one of the three islands that form a natural trieangle (with Maui and Lanai)  
  
nani-hair-pretty hair  
  
nui-big  
  
Oahu-A large island in the chain, where Honoululu, capital of Hawaii, is located. Also were Cory and Shawn are vacationing.  
  
poi-a Hawaiin staple made from the taro plant  
  
pu-pus-snack foods or hors d'oeuvres  
  
tapa-cloth made from the bark of the paper mulberry tree. Similiar to paper.  
  
wahine-woman or femal (also women)  
  
  
  
If I don't use all these words and I'm sure I won't it'll be cool to know anyway. Stay tooned for more!!! Hope you enjoyed!! God Bless.  
  
~~~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack practicly flew up the stairs to his apartment. Bursting into the door he saw a person on the couch crunching down, head on knees.  
  
"Eric?" Jack started out feebly reaching out his hand to his friend. "I'm sorry. It's not what it looked like. Its always gonna be you and me old pal. Best buds all the way! I don't love Rachel!" He said trying to sound cheerful. "Hey! Where is it Rachel?"  
  
"She..." sniff. "went to...." sniff. "her friend Dana" sniff. "She's gonna spend the night."  
  
"Great! Then we could catch up on things. Hahaha! You know what I mean!?!?" Jack snickered.  
  
"No! No! I don't! And all you think of me is a best bud huh!?! Well I thought more of you. I thought I won you over! I guess I was wrong." He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door leaving a startled Jack.  
  
"Eric!!!" but he was too late.  
  
Jack/Eric Part....TBC!!! I know short....dont hurt me!! ~0-B....Its a baby..the bak view...c the single hair then the head then the tiny body and the BUTT!!! lol sry.  
  
-  
  
Topanga Lawrence sat on a leather couch in the blue painted living room. She had one leg over the other and sipped her coffee that she was holding in her left hand, and in her right she was filling out some documents for her law firm.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk" She sighed as she looked at her clients documents.  
  
*What am I working with?"  
  
She put the blue pen in her mouth and threw her head back. Thinking, she slid down the coach slightly.  
  
Suddenly the thought she was ingrosed in was interuppted by the doorbell.  
  
She glanced at the door and sighed.  
  
Getting up she walked towards the uninviting door.  
  
*No peace these days! Finally I had sometime for myself!"  
  
She had on her pajama bottoms and a spegetti-strap and her golden locks were tangled and sticking out. In conclusion, she wasn't in the best shape.  
  
Opening the door lazily she was hit with excitment, confusion, and curiosity.  
  
Her jaw dropped open and her eyes widened. Since her mouth was already open she decided to make use of it and speak...or scream.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked. Delight pouring over her.  
  
.....TBC!!! Cliffie I know. Drumroll. Maybe that will make u guys REVIEW!!!!! ;p lol!!! Next chapter will PROBABLY have Topanga/? slash. But things change. Cya. Next chap. 2morrow....mayb. 


End file.
